Need To Be Next To You
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Ruthie and Martin fanfic, please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Ruthie was getting ready to go to work and Lucy came in.

"Hey Ruthie" Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy what's up" Ruthie said.

"I just came by to see how your doing" Lucy said.

"I'm fine" Ruthie lied.

"Ruthie you do know you can talk to me about anything I'll always be here for you" Lucy said.

"I know Luce but I'm fine honestly" Ruthie said wishing everyone would stop asking how she is.

"Ruthie I know that you and Martin have been through a lot and I always thought you'd be together" Lucy said.

"Luce I can't talk about this now I've got work" Ruthie said.

"Ok Ruthie but come by after work and we can talk some more" Lucy said.

"Ok Luce I'll see you later" Ruthie said.

Then she got in her car and drove to work it's not that she couldn't talk to Lucy but she couldn't tell anyone how she was hurting, how could have I been so stupid she thought as she drove into the car park at her work.

_Flashback two years ago _

_Ruthie was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend T-Bone and Martin came over. _

"_Hey Martin what's up" Ruthie asked._

"_Ruthie I really need to tell you something" Martin said._

"_Ok Martin but you can't be long I'm going out with T-Bone in a minute" Ruthie said._

"_Oh so your dating someone" Martin asked._

"_Yeah we've been together for two months now" Ruthie said. _

"_Oh" Martin said not really knowing what to say. _

"_So what did you want to tell me" Ruthie asked._

"_Oh it doesn't matter now I'm too late" Martin said. _

"_Martin whatever it is I can handle it" Ruthie said._

"_Ruthie I love you" Martin said. _

"_I love you too you're my best friend" Ruthie said._

"_Ruthie I don't think your understanding me I love you I want to be with you" Martin said. _

"_Martin your too late I'm with someone else" Ruthie said. _

"_Ruthie I know I'm an idiot for not realising how much I loved you earlier but I know you feel the same for me" Martin said._

"_Martin your wrong I did won't to be with you but you were with other people so I moved on and know I'm with someone I can see myself with" Ruthie said._

"_Ok Ruthie I'm sorry I bothered you I hope you and T-Bone are very happy together" Martin said. _

"_Martin I'm sorry I hope we can still be friends" Ruthie asked._

"_Always Ruthie" Martin said._

_End of flashback._

Ruthie couldn't really concentrate at work so she told her boss she wasn't feeling well so he gave her a couple of days off.

So she went to this bar near where she lived and she bumped into Robbie.

"Robbie what are you doing here I thought you lived in New York" Ruthie asked.

"I do, but I'm getting married and I can't think of anyone else marrying me than your dad" Robbie said.

"You're getting married congratulations" Ruthie said.

"So what's been happening with you" Robbie asked.

"Not much" Ruthie lied.

"Ruthie what's wrong" Robbie asked.

"Nothing why" Ruthie asked.

"Ruthie I know you, something's bothering you" Robbie said.

"Ok there is something bothering me but I really don't want to talk about it" Ruthie said.

"Ruthie I'm here if you need me you've always been like a little sister to me you know you can tell me anything" Robbie said.

"Ok so where do I start" Ruthie asked.

"How about from the beginning" Robbie said.

"Ok so after you moved to New York this boy called Martin came to live with us and I liked him straight away. We became best friends, I fell in love with him but he had quite a few girlfriends. So I always thought we'd never be together, so I moved on. Then he went to college and I started seeing T-Bone. A couple of months later Martin came over and told me he loved me and wanted to be with me. I told him I couldn't because I was with T-Bone, so he left and I really didn't see him again after that.

"So what happened to T-Bone are you still with him" Robbie asked.

"No we broke up about six months ago" Ruthie said.

"Oh so that's the problem you still won't to be with T-Bone" Robbie asked.

"No the problem is Martin's getting married" Ruthie said.

"Oh so you still love Martin" Robbie asked.

"I never stopped that's why it didn't work out with T-Bone I was in love with Martin" Ruthie said.

"So why don't you tell Martin how you feel" Robbie asked.

"I can't he's getting married I'm too late" Ruthie said.

"I'm sorry Ruthie I'm sure you'll find someone" Robbie said.

"Thanks Robbie are you coming over to are house now I don't think my mom will forgive me if I didn't invite you over" Ruthie said.

"Ok Ruthie I'll come over I was planning on coming over tomorrow with my fiancé Rose but I'll come with you know I'm sure Rose won't mind" Robbie said.

"Thanks Robbie so will we take your car or mine" Ruthie asked.

"How about your's" Robbie said.

"Robbie can I ask you something" Ruthie asked.

"Sure Ruthie go ahead" Robbie said.

"Can we keep what we was talking about to ourselves I really don't want my family knowing" Ruthie said.

"Sure Ruthie I won't tell a sole" Robbie said.

"Thanks Robbie" Ruthie said and hugged him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 2**

Martin was getting ready to meet his fiancé Megan and Kevin come over.

"Hey Martin I just came over to see if you're still coming to Vages for the weekend" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I'll be there how's Ruthie" Martin asked.

"She's ok why don't you go over and see how she is" Kevin asked.

"I can't it wouldn't feel right" Martin said.

"You still love her don't you" Kevin asked.

"I never stopped but it doesn't matter now I'm getting married" Martin said.

"Martin you shouldn't marry her if you love somebody else you really need to think about who you want to spend the rest of your life with" Kevin said.

"I just don't know what to do I love Megan but I love Ruthie in a different way" Martin said.

"Martin I can't help you decide maybe this weekend in Vages will help you decide" Kevin said.

"I hope so because this is too hard" Martin said.

"Martin I gotta go I've got to meet Lucy" Kevin said.

"Later Kevin" Martin said.

Then Martin went to meet Megan at the restaurant, when he got there Megan was ordering her food, so Martin went to the bar and ordered a drink. After he was sitting there for a couple of minutes Megan came over and put her arms around him.

"Hey baby" Megan said.

"Hey" Martin said.

Then they went and sat at the table.

"Babe I hope you don't mind but because you were late I ordered some food for us" Megan said.

"No I don't mind" Martin said.

"Babe is there something bothering you" Megan asked.

"No why" Martin asked.

"Oh it's nothing you're just acting strange that's all" Megan said.

"I'm fine honest" Martin said.

"Ok, so I was thinking we could go to New York for the weekend I've got some family I really want to see" Megan said.

"Megan I can't, not this weekend" Martin said.

"Why" Megan asked.

"Me and the boys are going to Vages for the weekend" Martin said.

"Martin I've got an idea why don't we get married in Vages" Megan asked.

"What!" Martin said spitting out his drink.

"Martin I'm not really the big wedding kind of girl I don't really care where we get married" Megan said.

"So you want to get married in Vages don't you think that's a bit soon" Martin said.

"So you don't want to marry me" Megan asked.

"It's not that but Vages don't you think it's a bit tacky" Martin said.

"Not really I think it will be romantic" Megan said.

"Ok Megan I need to go and get some air it's really hot in here" Martin said.

While he was outside "How am I gonna tell the boys" Martin said out load.

Then Mary came up to him.

"Talking to yourself that's never a good sign" Mary said.

"Hey Mary what are you doing here" Martin asked.

"Me and Carlos are moving back to Glen Oak" Mary said.

"That's good your mom will be happy" Martin said.

"I know so what's troubling you" Mary asked.

"What makes you think there is something wrong" Martin asked.

"Martin you were out here talking to yourself" Mary said.

"Oh that, I don't know if anyone's told you but I'm getting married" Martin said.

"Congratulations so what's wrong" Mary said.

"She want's to get married this weekend in Vages" Martin said.

"Oh the boy's weekend" Mary said.

"You know about that" Martin asked.

"Of course Carlos told me, that's one of the reasons we moved this week" Mary said.

"Oh ok I just don't know what to do" Martin said.

"Martin you need to do what's right for you" Mary said.

"Thanks Mary" Martin said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I had terrible writers block.

**Chapter 3 **

When Ruthie and Robbie got to the Camden house Ruthie stopped Robbie form coming in.

"Robbie why don't you wait here so we can surprise everyone" Ruthie said.

"Ok cool" Robbie said.

Then Ruthie went inside and Annie was cooking.

"Hey mom" Ruthie said.

"Hey sweetie how was work" Annie asked.

"It was ok I've got a surprise for you" Ruthie said.

"Ok what is it" Annie asked.

"Come in" Ruthie said and Robbie walked in.

"Robbie" Annie said and hugged him.

"Hi Annie" Robbie said.

"Robbie what are you doing here" Annie asked.

"I'm getting married and I can't think of anyone marrying me other than Eric" Robbie said.

"Congratulations and Eric would love too" Annie said.

Then Eric came in.

"So what would I love to do" then he saw Robbie "hi Robbie" Eric said and shook his hand.

"Robbie's getting married" Annie said.

"Congratulations and I would love to marry you" Eric said.

"Thanks Eric" Robbie said.

"Robbie you must have dinner" Annie said.

"Sure thing I've really missed your cooking" Robbie said.

"Thank you so who's the lucky lady" Annie asked.

"Her name is Rose we met about a year ago" Robbie said.

"That's great you must bring her over to meet everyone" Annie said.

"I will" Robbie said.

Then Lucy and Kevin came in.

"Ruthie we need to talk" then she saw Robbie "Robbie" Lucy said and hugged him.

"Robbie" Kevin said.

"Kevin" Robbie said.

"So what brings you to Glen Oak" Kevin asked.

"I'm getting married" Robbie said.

"Congratulations" Kevin said.

"Thanks" Robbie said.

Then Mary and Carlos came in.

"Mary, Carlos what are you doing here" Annie asked.

"We've decided to move back to Glen Oak" Mary said.

"That's great this is turning out to be a very good day" Annie said.

Then Simon came in.

"Is the guys weekend still on" Simon asked.

"Of course why" Kevin asked.

"I was just wondering if I could bring my new girlfriend" Simon asked.

"I'm sorry Simon but it's just the guys we need a break from women for a few days" Kevin said.

"Excuse me what did you just say" Lucy asked.

"Baby I love you but you drive me nuts and I think all of us guys need a break isn't that right Carlos" Kevin asked.

"I don't think you should answer that question" Mary said.

"No comment" Carlos said and everyone laughed.

"So is everyone having diner" Annie asked.

"Yeah!!" they all said.

During the meal everyone was laughing and joking and Ruthie couldn't help thinking about Martin.

"Everyone I'm gonna go to bed I'm really tired" Ruthie said.

"Ok sweetie are you sure your ok, you look like you've got something on you mind" Annie asked.

"I'm fine mom honest" Ruthie said.

"Mom I'm gonna go and speak to her" Lucy said.

"Ok sweetie" Annie said.

Then Lucy went upstairs to Ruthie's room and she herd Ruthie crying.

"Ruthie what's wrong" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing I'm just being silly" Lucy said.

"Is this about Martin" Lucy asked.

"How do you know" Ruthie asked.

"Let's just say I saw him the other day and he told me he was getting married is that what's bothering you" Lucy asked.

"Yes and no I wanna be happy for him I just don't think I can" Ruthie said.

"You love him don't you" Lucy asked.

"I never said that" Ruthie said.

"You don't have too I see it in your eyes when you look at him, why haven't you told him how you feel" Lucy asked.

"What's the point I had my chance and I blew it maybe we're not right for each other" Ruthie said.

"Ruthie you need to ask yourself if you wanna be with Martin" Lucy said.

"Lucy please can you leave me alone I just wanna be on my own" Ruthie said.

"Ok Ruthie if you need me you know where I am" Lucy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
